Green Tinted Champion
by UndeadPrincess
Summary: This story is my interpretation of the campaign for Student Council, all the way to when Saionji loses to Utena. You see, there was a lot missing in between and before the first epidsode. Everyone's as in character as possible.
1. The Elections

GREEN TINTED CHAMPION 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UTENA! Though I wish I did… Maybe if I go back in time…

 'Vote 4 Miki 4 Student Council' many bold signs said in the vast hallways of Ohtori Academy. Others wished to compete with his, but everybody only acknowledged his posters only. Miki was a genius with the most innocent heart… And that's what they thought he'd always be when the giggling girls and the supporting boys voted for him.

 "Vote for me and Juri!" Miki would cry to kids at Music and Fencing club. Juri would only clutch her locket hoping that nobody thought less of her because of her self promotions, for she too had posters made by her and Miki hanging in hallways. 

 Juri was his best friend in Fencing Club, and she would do anything for that blue, dewy-eyed, blue haired boy. She had tried to post some posters in classrooms, but a teacher had approached her and told her to get out, for posting campaign items about the class, because it wasn't fair to the other competitors. Juri glanced at him from the corner of her sharp, green eyes. They could be seen through her orange locks, just staring like a wild animal. The teacher backed away a bit. He could swear that she could tear him apart like the leopard that the students had nicknamed her. All Juri did was take it down and say sorry. The teacher sighed for he could live another day.

 "Vote Touga for Student Council President!" Three girls named Yuuko, Aiko, and Keiko said in unison. This was all futile. All the girls loved Touga since he attended Elementary at Ohtori, and when word spread that he was running for President nobody dared go against him. They all loved his clear, shiny red locks of hair and his deep blue eyes. His tall figure smiled down on all the girls who wished him good luck. He loved the school, the girls, and purity of everything around. He didn't know what being a president for this school meant.

 'Vote for Kyoichi Saionji! He's the only 1 for us!' said a couple of posters. Saionji had been walking through the halls when he saw this. He did not remember telling anybody about making posters. He was just about to go to the store to buy supplies for his campaign. He liked it though. There was a flatteringly cute chibi picture of him with his kendo-gear. Only a couple girls knew that he was running for Vice President. 

 A small skinny girl stood across the hall looking at Saionji. She had large eyes staring at him. She never thought he could appreciate her, for he had not even directly spoke to her about the matter of him running for Vice President. Her large forehead and skinny body was attractive to no one that she knew of at the school. But he smiled at her poster. Her heart then filled with a poem that she would put down for him.

Read and Review. This is my first story, but that doesn't mean you can't speak you mind!


	2. The Letters

All of the four described previously had won. A short assembly was held, where Akio Ohtori gave a proud speech on things like honor and nobility. All of this flew over their heads. Touga, Saionji, Juri, and Miki later that day had gotten letters sent to their dorms, each with a rose seal on it. Inside contained a ring with a crest similar to the seal on their letters. Each said something different to them. The letters hurt all but one, which was Touga. He felt inspired by his.

 To Miki his letter said:

 "In a sunlit garden is not a place to find your 'Shining Thing.' A flashing sword is the thing that shines for you. Only in victory from a duel will you win the prize that you've wanted.

 "As part of the Student Council you are allowed to go into the duelist arena. Your ring is the key."

 He looked at it and felt a bit teary eyed. He wanted to hug his sister and beg her to promise him that she will shine for him. What he wanted wouldn't happen because she was filthy. There was no shine in her. She tried her hardest not to.

 To Juri it said:

 "Miracles do not come to those who refuse to believe in them. Fight for miracles. Only in victory from a duel will you win the prize that you've wanted.

  "As part of the Student Council you are allowed to go into the duelist arena. Your ring is the key."

 Juri grew angry with this letter. How dare they tell her that there are miracles?! She crumbled the letter, but kept the ring. She wore it. Like Miki she would go to duel, but only to prove everyone wrong about everything. She was right, and no letter would tell her otherwise.

 To Saionji it said:

 "Nowhere on this Earth will you find eternity. But, the Castle where eternity lies is not for one without nobility. Only in victory from a duel will you win the prize that you've wanted.

 "As part of the Student Council you are allowed to go into the duelist arena. Your ring is the key."

 Saionji's letter disturbed him a bit. Only Touga knew of his desire for eternity, but he knew this was not Touga. Touga was never this weird. Could it be from the girl in the coffin? He knew nothing except to find who was barging into his heart. 

To Touga, it said something that was meant to break him. He wanted to break out of something else, for his letter said:

 "If it cannot break out of its shell, a chick will die without being born. You are the chick; the world is your egg. If you do not break out of its shell, you will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell, for the revolution of the world. Only in victory from a duel will you win the prize that you've wanted.

 "As part of the Student Council you are allowed to go into the duelist arena. Your ring is the key."

 Touga liked his a lot. He felt as though without these words he would die without fulfilling his potential. He was going to say this as much as he could. Nobody should die trapped in this world.


	3. The First Meeting

Every one of them at the next student council pondered about their letters as they went up the elevator to go to the Student Council meeting place. They discussed when the duels would take place. Then, they reached the top of the tower. They could see the whole school from there. But, if you were looking straight from where the elevator dropped them off, you could see the track, and the forest arena.

 "Wow," Miki said. He stopped his stopwatch once they reached there. Juri showed no care, but truly it was and amazing sight. It was so high, and clean. On the table, there was a letter. Saionji went to take it, but Touga grabbed it first. Saionji frowned and realized why he didn't like Touga as much as he used to when he was kid.

 "Tonight," Touga said. Miki fretted a bit.

 "Why tonight?!" Miki asked. "I don't want to do this at night. I have to sleep, and make sure I don't drop behind. I mean school's just started!"

 "Exactly…" Said a voice from behind all of them. It was a petite Hindu girl. She bowed low and explained. "Forgive me for interrupting, but if we do it in the daytime then you'll all miss school."

 "Who are you?" Juri asked. She didn't remember this girl being introduced as a council member.

 "Forgive me again," the girl said. She bowed and replied: "I'm Anthy Himemiya."

 "Well, Anthy," Touga said happily, he took her by the shoulders and lead her to a seat at the table. "Welcome. I'm Touga. That's Juri, Miki, and Saionji."

 "How wonderful!" Anthy said. Saionji looked at her. She was staring deeply into every one of them. She was a bit strange to him, but every one thought that about her, too. "Tonight you must all go to forest arena. You are expected to be prepared with a sword, and to dress into your uniforms."

 "Uniforms?" Saionji asked. He, like Miki, Juri, and Touga were wearing their common student outfits. Juri looked down at her skirt and hoped it was better than this.

 "Yes. And, Ends of the World tells you that all letters will be going to Touga," Anthy continued. Touga pointed at himself.

 "Me? I only thought being president was arranging dances and stuff. Wait- Ends of the World?!"

 "Ends of the World is a penname for the one who sent you your letters." Anthy stood up and bowed. "I must go, but more will be answered tonight. Farewell everyone, and good luck."


	4. Drama Club

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I don't own Utena. I also don't own Twinkies… You'll see what I mean.

 At sunset, the first meeting of Drama Club at Ohtori Academy started. Two girls A-ko and B-ko did scenes against a great light, casting large shadows on the wall. They were the only ones there.

 "Do you know, do you know, have you heard the news?" A-ko asked B-ko. B-ko was shuffling through a chest of props.

 "We have a better budget this year?" They did, but A-ko sighed. That was not what she was thinking of.

 "No, Akio Ohtori is in charge of the school now. Him and his sister are very close you know," A-ko said. B-ko was mildly paying attention. She pulled out a magazine and looked at the cover.

 "Hmm, an article on incest," B-ko then tossed the magazine over her head, which A-ko caught.

 "Did you know that playboy Touga is President?" A-ko asked. All of a sudden B-ko was bashing her head repeatedly on the chest edge.

 "No, no, no, no, no!" B-ko said with each hit. She covered her face, and handed behin her to A-ko an unused condom. "I hope no weird sex happens here!"

 "You know Saionji, the Kendo Club captain is Vice President…" A-ko said. She took the condom and waited for B-ko's reaction.

 "Do these things expire?" B-ko asked. She pulled out a Twinkie. 

 "Yes. Nothing lasts forever," A-ko said, catching the Twinkie from the disappointed B-ko. "Miki is in the Student Council, too."

 "Really?" B-ko asked. She wasn't paying attention. She was trying to make a glow-stick light up.

 "That won't light," A-ko said. B-ko tossed it to A-ko. "Juri, the Fencing Club Captain is in the Student Coucil! Will you please pay attention?! Oh--!"

 B-ko was tossing more things behind her. She tossed a necklace, a curry packet, a few costumes, and a toy UFO. A-ko caught all of these things.

 "What's the point?" B-ko asked. 

 "To be involved!" A-ko said, finally dropping everything. B-ko sat there holding a wooden sword while A-ko stormed out…

Authors note: Ooh. Symbolism. It's kind of easy symbolism, though. Me not too smRt. O_-


End file.
